VIOLETTE DUMPS BILL FOR PLAYBOI CARTI
Violette: Bill... I have bad news... Bill: What's wrong? Violette: I found... a new loved one... Bill: WHAT?!?! WHO?!?! Violette: By him! Playboi Carti appears Carti: Real name's Jordan "Terrell" Carter, but I'm mostly known as Playboi Carti. I am from the rap industry and my most famous song is Magnolia. Bill: WHAT?!?! VIOLETTE WHY WOULD YOU DUMP ME FOR HIM?!?! Violette: Because you like to terrorize William and call everyone a jerk! Carti: And I got better singing! Bill: PROVE IT!!! Oh, I think they like me, yeah they like me Diamonds on me ice cream, hoe that slightly My draco bitch a Spike Lee, diamonds on me biting I heard these niggas wanna fight me Meet me at my next show but you better bring a pipe B We ain't fighting, I think she like me, exciting, so exciting Fuck me, Bentley coupe I'm riding with a thottie, fuck I just spent a 100 on my watch piece, fuck I done fell in love with a thottie, fuck She just wanna fuck me for my clout, fuck Bitch I'm off the lean I crash the Audi, fuck Might just spend 200 on this Audi, truck Violette: Oh my gosh... THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!! Bill: NO JERK!!! Bill farts on Playboi Carti Violette: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carti: WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?! Bill: GET REKT!!! William: What is going on? Violette: Oh! William! Meet your new stepdad! William: OH MY GOD!!! PLAYBOI CARTI IS MY NEW STEPDAD!!! Carti: Yep! And you two can be in my next album! Violette and William: YAY!!! I pull up in Bentley, no Beamer Balenciaga, these not no Arenas I got a chopper, could clear whole arenas I got a llama, I named that bitch Tina I let that lil' bitch just hold on my Nina You know I stay, don't have to get my cheese up I remember that bitch wasn't a speaker Now I'm the only thing come out her speakers These niggas bummy, they mad from the bleachers I get the cake like I work for Denise's Violation, boy, your money like Wee Man These soft ass niggas can't fuck with the demon You know Lil Uzi got the bitches fiendin' I got the Glock, and my laser is beamin' These niggas borin', tell me when they're leavin' Rainbow my diamonds, but I am not readin' These niggas old, yeah, their hairlines recedin' Go get the money, blue checks I'm receivin' Like Kells with the R so I hit with the remix I gave the thot a pill, she went to Venus She on her knees and she beg for the semen Rick Owens my bed, I drip when I'm dreamin' Bitch, out my way, at the top, you can't glo me Did everything so it's nothin' you can show me I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you I'ma just pass you just right to my homie I'm the type nigga that wave out in front on you Take the safety off, and blast my opponent These rappers pitiful, also my children too I don't know why they're always actin' bogus One of my youngest children just went platinum Startin' to think he better than my oldest Hold up, pneumonia neck got me froze up Made three million off my shoulders Drippin', drownin' in the water (yeah) Got more money than your father (yeah) So that means you're my daughter (daughter) Choppers on me, I got 40 (40) Jack boys rip the floor up (floor up) Sawed-off getting taught (bow) Stomach shot, get your core (core) Went 2Pac, watch the door 2Pac, that's Shakur Nigga better watch his whore (yeah) I'ma send him to the Lord (Lord) He was on life support ('port) But the doctor pulled the cord (cord) That's what happen when we warrin' (woo) 1600, leave you snorin' (woo) Counter carbon, that's a Corbin (woo) Blue tips in the FN It's G.E.D. like I'm testin' (G.E.D.) Get every dollar with no dressin' (yeah) They won't play this on your FM (ayy) You a rat, call the PC That's the pest control, not protection Tell my bitch, "You his best friend? Oh no, bitch, you gon' text him (what?) Let him ease in my section We gon' hit him with a message (message) We got shooters out in Essex (Essex) We got shooters out in Texas (Texas) All my niggas know, it's wreck shit (wreck shit) Throw your set, throw your set, bitch You keep showin' me your new bitch Boy, you're fuckin' on my ex-bitch She with you for a check, bitch Gave her racks, diamond necklace You can keep it, I got extra (extra) No, they can't out-check us (check us) Spend a hundred, put the rest up (yeah) Niggas tryna be the best us Make it rain, and I leave it there I don't ever clean the mess up Buddakan, bitch, we eat in there So dark, can't see in there Still took a bitch to eat in there She said, "How you pull off in your whip if ain't no key in there?" (skrrt) New coupe can fit three in there Smoke a blunt, 4 G's in there Goyard wallet with the cheese in there Margiela, put my feet in there (yeah) VVS', put my teeth in there (yeah) High 20's, you get C's in there Francisville, I ain't leavin' there 1600, yeah, I be in there Come around, you get whacked here Come around, you get wet here (wet) Come around, you get checked here (checked here) Carti: Jokes on you! I actually like Lil Uzi Vert! So Rich Forever Leaked won't work! Bill: I'M DONE!!! Leaves Category:Fanfic